


The One Where Spiders Are Horrible and Terrifying (Supersoldier Or Not)

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also there's a spider which is not cool, i honestly have no clue where this came from, i was just feeling goofy, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: There's a spider in their room. Sam and Bucky don't handle it well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know guys. i was just feeling like writing something silly and this happened. if you have any similar silly things you'd like to see, either a drabble or a prompt, please feel free to send them to me over on tumblr at jeffersonshattricks. Enjoy guys! <3

“That thing is bigger than you Sam, what are you doing!?” Bucky yelled from where he was standing on the bed. 

“I’m gonna kill it.”

“You’re gonna get eaten.” Bucky said, resting his butt on the head board and watching Sam’s back as he walked toward the wall. Toward the giant spider. Bucky’s hands were white knuckled on the edge of the headboard, his heart was beating like crazy in his chest. 

“Just be careful. If it gets you, it’s keeping you. I’m not fighting it to get you back.” Bucky said, leaning forward a bit with every step closer Sam took. 

“Oh that’s nice. Nice to know you’re true feelings Buck, I appreciate- aaaahhh shit no!” he screamed when the spider on the wall moved, he dropped the shoe he’d been holding, stumbled backwards and then scrambled on to the bed. He clutched at Bucky, Bucky clutched him right back as they stared at the wall and the huge spider that was just sitting there.

“Now what?” Bucky asked, glancing at Sam quickly before moving his eyes back to the spider. He could swear that it had moved again. 

“I don’t know. I only had the one plan.” Sam said, his eyes glued to the spider as well.

“Oh!” Bucky yelled, Sam flinched and gripped Bucky tighter.

“What?” he whispered. He hadn’t meant to whisper but the spider was looking at them and he felt it was the best idea.

“We can call Peter.” Bucky said, his hand patting Sam’s arm excitedly. Sam looked away from the wall slowly and looked at him.

“Why would we call Peter? So he can laugh at us?” Sam asked.

“So he can tell it to leave us alone!” Bucky exclaimed, waving his hand at the creature on the wall and looking at Sam. Sam’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Do you- do you think he can talk to spiders?” Sam stammered, the corner of his mouth twitching. Bucky looked at him for a long moment.

“Can- can he not?”

“No. No he can’t.” Sam said, his mouth stretching into a huge smile.

“Well what even is the point of him then!?!” Bucky shouted frantically, throwing his hands up and then moving them back to Sam’s arms where they were wrapped around him. Sam pressed his face into Bucky’s neck and laughed. 

“Oh god. Sam.” Bucky whispered, his voice sounding terrified. Sam stopped laughing and looked at him. 

“What?” he was pretty sure he knew what. Bucky’s eyes were glued to the wall, he gulped and then slowly moved his eyes, just his eyes, to look at Sam. 

“Where did it go?” he asked, his voice higher than normal. Sam closed his eyes and then looked at the wall. The empty wall. He looked back to Bucky and saw him bite his lip to keep it from trembling.

“Fuck this.” Sam said and grabbed Bucky’s hand. He pulled him off the bed and through the bedroom door, slamming it behind them, and then running down the hall.


End file.
